Fight for Love
by Hikari-chan 26
Summary: 'Regret, anger and sadness filled my head. Darkness consumed me. I don't want to keep feeling this empitiness' I thought through my messed up head. I don't know how to summarize this one as I'm still debating if I keep this a one shot or not. Title may change depending on my decision.


Fight for Love

Red... I saw it taint the man in front of me. The sword in my hand that pierced his chest was also dripping in that bloody color.. The man gritted his teeth in pain, but it only lasted a minute. I drew back my sword from his chest as I regained my sense and realized that I have stabbed him. The color dripping from his chest also found its way to his smiling lips. I saw his legs flail as it tried to find balance but to no avail. His body gave up standing, I managed to catch him before he reached the muddy land. I let his head rest on my lap and caressed his face with shaky hands.

I thought he would hate me, despise me for taking away his life, his future, his tomorrow. I was expecting eyes filled with rage as if it would kill me. I thought he would curse me, haunt me when he pass away, make me regret what I did to him.

Blue... His eyes shone in radiance of that beautiful color. Those eyes that capture the clear, peaceful, cloudless sky.. So pure and bright, not even a shred of doubt or regret was seen, only happiness. Those two orbs smiled at me, no hidden anger was directed to his killer. He only looked at my own teary eyes with loving and caring eyes.

I don't understand.. I don't understand why he was not filled with hatred at me... I don't understand why he doesn't feel betrayed now that his future was taken away from him... I don't understand why he doesn't hold any grudge at his killer... I don't understand why he can still smile like that... I don't understand... No, that's not it... I don't want to understand..

His smiling face made me guilty. It made me feel like my chest was also stabbed.. It made my eyes burn, my chest hurt. Those wounds made my heart ache. His whole being made my soul waver as it shook up to its core. It made me sad, hurt, angry, and I blame it all to myself. I want to cry...

"S-shhh... Don't cry... Don t worry.. I'm not.. angry at you.. It's more like... I'm happy.. That you were the one... to put my soul to rest... I'm grateful... I'm a bit sad.. that I won't be by your side from now on... But I'll watch over you.. Please... Pursue happiness... I want you to always smile... I love it when you smile.. so.. don't wear that expression.. It does not suit your lovely face," his voice tried its best to tell those words to me gently, that it tore my heart more than it already had. But for his sake I wiped away that ugly face pushed down all of the bad feelings and showed him my biggest, happiest smile.

"That's more like it.. That certainly fits you the best.. I love you... forever," his hand touched my cheek and caressed it as if to comfort me.. I can't hold it in.. The emotions I held were trying to come back.. My tears were threatening to flow down my eyes. His hand feels so warm and gentle, I don't want to separate from it. But not all things last. With one last stroke, that warm hand fell to the muddy ground, his eyes slowly closed, his face leaned to the side, and with one last breath...

He slept... eternally.

White... I saw his body shone brightly. His face looked so peaceful, so content. It was too bright for me to look at. Even the blood paled in comparison to that brightness. I looked up to the sky, the rain already stopped, and the sun peeked through the remaining clouds. Too bright...

I hear yells from my back, I turn around and saw soldiers standing a few distance from me. They were cheering, shouting victory that I killed the man resting on my lap, they were so happy.. Why? Then, a man whose face was hidden by the sun's rays, darkening those evil eyes, and those devilish lips, spoke to me in a menacing but pleased voice, "Great job... You really live up to your title, 'Demon King's Sister... HAHAHAHA!" his booming voice echoed in my ear and it took me moments to comprehend what he just said.

Black... I felt my whole body shake, my teeth gritted fiercely. I feel my vision darken as I watched the soldiers took the dead man away from me. I hugged myself as I held my body close, silence filled me. One would think I'm crying, but I'm not. I can't even think about crying. I can't even think right. Dark thoughts and negative emotions filled my soul at a fast rate. I can't stop the anger and hatred that was consuming me. Despair rises from its rest, make me lose hope.. Make me lose happiness. Everything was my fault, I was always wrong, I'm a failure, a killer... It's so cold.. It's so dark.. Dark.. Dark... Nothing...

Then, a ray of light appeared above me. The light was so bright it almost burned my eyes. Slowly, I reached out my hand to that light as it slowly engulfed me.. The bright light that saved me from the darkness felt so warm, like that man's hand..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then... I woke up..

A/N: Well it has been 2 years since I've uploaded something here.. Hehe.. I'm a very lazy person.. I'm still thinking about whether I make this a one-shot only seeing as I already have the chapter 1 set.. We'll see.

And about my other story, I'm sorry.. The next chapter was always deleted, the pc broke a lot of times and it messed up all of my works so I got depressed about continuing it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my depressing prologue. I'm still at war about making this story long. Thank you for reading! Adios!


End file.
